South Park Theory
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Advertencia: Si eras/eres fan de South Park te recomiendo no mirar este Songfic, solo está permitido para mayores de 16 años en adelante…también puede que contagies a más de 30 personas con epilepsia al ver lo mala que es esta parodia (Oke…me copie de Rubius en esta parte xD) QUEDAS AVISADO DE POR VIDA!


Todo esto es desde mi punto de vista como si fuera una película-documental.

* * *

La historia de South Park iba a ser un poco diferente de lo que se conoce, en realidad Stan, Cartman, Kenny, Wendy y Bebe no iban a existir. Originalmente los padres de todos los personajes eran reales y existían como amigos, pero de los niños el ÚNICO que existiría en la serie seria Kyle.

_Kyle:_

_El mundo es maravilloso,_  
_(Maravilloso es)_

_Y hay solo una vida para estar aquí_  
_Dime entonces ¿Qué te hace sufrir?_

Para explicarlo mejor les voy a contar como seria la historia de South Park:

Kyle Broflosky: Kyle sería el único niño real de South Park que existiría en la serie, debido al desinterés de su madre y la relación poco profunda con su padre –Gerald Broflosky- el es forzado a crear ese mundo ficticio con sus amigos imaginarios –que para el eran reales- cada uno con una explicación lógica, y más que amigos eran una representación del aislamiento y la soledad de Kyle.

_Creo que no puedo entender_  
_(¿Por qué hay que vivir?)_

_Creo en todo lo que me han enseñado_  
_Y aún así los que amo huyen de mi_

_¿Hay algo que te moleste?_  
_(Y moleste mucho...)_

Stanley "Stan" Marsh: Stan es un niño que muere en un accidente, es por ello que Kyle lo imagina tal cual es, el que Stan haya muerto marco la conducta del papa –Randy Marsh- a ser ese tipo estúpido que vemos siempre tratando de hacer realidad sus sueños para un niño pequeño, un niño que no existe, que ya no vive en ese mundo y de esta manera el alivia su dolor.

Eric Cartman: Cartman nace muerto junto con su madre, es por ello que Kyle imagina su conducta como un niño agresivo, violento, manipulador y sádico.

_Yo ya soy maduro para entender_  
_Nada deberías esconderme_

_Sé que usted dice no mentir_  
_(Y quizás es verdad… )_

Kenny McCormick: Carol McCormick –Madre de Kenny- estaba embarazada, iba a tener a Kenny pero lo aborto, así que Kyle nunca supo si el bebe era niño o niña, lo imagina con ambos sexos –O sea hermafrodita- debido al carácter de Kenny creado por el aborto Kyle lo considera un poco extraño y desagradable.

_Así que ya no voy a dudar más_  
_Porque sé que usted dirá la verdad_

_¿O no, Stan?_

El único personaje que tampoco era imaginario, era Shelly Marsh –Hermana Mayor de Stan- Pero Kyle no hallaba la diferencia entre Shelly y sus creaciones. Shelly no seguía sus órdenes, y en un ataque de desesperación y locura, Kyle la golpea varias veces en la cara, Randy llega intentando alejar a Kyle de Shelly pero ya era tarde, Shelly sufre una fractura en la mandíbula por esa razón tiene que usar frenos.

_Bienvenido a mi mundo, acorde a Kyle Broflosky_  
_Es mi turno de salir a escena, junto con Stan_

Tiempo después el padre de Kyle muere por una sobredosis de marihuana y alcohol. Sheila Broflosky –Madre de Kyle- en su dolor y depresión se vuelve a casar.

_Cartman, Kenny, Wendy y Bebe_  
_Nunca me dejarán_  
_Jugaremos siempre que la Tierra gire_

_Gira, gira, gira, gira, gira, gira_  
_Mientras que la tierra gire_

_Bienvenido a este mí, País de las Maravillas_  
_Aventuras hay por doquier_  
_Así estaré bien_  
_Shelly, Sharon y Randy_  
_Mi mundo mantendrán_  
_Sólo deben escuchar y obedecerme_

Unos días más tarde, Kyle conoce a 2 parejas que se mudan a South Park –Los padres de Wendy y Bebe- Ellos le cuentan a Kyle que tenían unas niñas –Wendy Testaburger y Bebe Stevens- niñas que les fueron quitadas porque no cuidaban bien de ellas y fueron puestas en adopción.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_  
_¿Por qué no me escuchan?_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_  
_¿Por qué no me escuchan?_

Kyle imagina a Wendy y Bebe por lo que les cuentan sus padres biológicos. Butters Stotch fue su único amigo en la escuela y el único que le seguía el juego en sus creaciones.

_Todos hablan acerca de mí_  
_(¿Qué susurrarán?)_

_¿Es qué me he vuelto a equivocar?_  
_Te juro que ahora no fuí yo_

_Dicen que parezco ciego estar_  
_(Pero veo muy bien)_

_Estuve ignorando esas cosas malas_  
_Pero no puedo evitarlas más_

_Te necesité y no estabas aquí_  
_Cerca de mí_

_Me quedé solo, debo re empezar_  
_De cero ya_

_¿Me has oido gritar? No aguante más_  
_No ya no más_

_¿Ahora que soy? Principe o psicópata..._

En Homenaje a Kyle, Butters escribe un libro basándose en sus creaciones y se asocia con Comedy Central para trabajar en una serie para adultos de humor totalmente negro llamada "South Park". Cuando Kyle murió, Butters se encargo de su funeral.

_Bienvenido a este mi paraíso destruido_  
_Decidí mis ojos abrir, y lejos te irás_  
_Me está costando respirar, mi llanto me matará_  
_Quizás nunca debí llegar a este mundo_

_Muerto, muerto, muerto, muerto, muerto, muerto_  
_Nunca en este mundo_

La muerte de Kyle fue triste, porque por su adicción a las drogas, el fue alejado de la sociedad, lo que lo llevó una ruptura con la realidad – sin mencionar su temprana muerte-

_Este es mi corazón acorde a una niño de nueve_  
_¿Terminará esta pesadilla? ¿Seré libre al fin?_  
_El miedo me come vivo y debo admitir_  
_Que no hay caso en hablar si nadie me escucha_

Kyle muere el 6 de Agosto del 2005 y pasó el resto de sus días encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico, riéndose como un loco, jugando con sus creaciones e inventando aventuras e historias con ellos.

_Grito, lloro, duele, muero, sufro_  
_Deseo volver atrás_

_Antes, antes, antes, antes, antes, antes_  
_Lo he rebobinado_

_Río, río, río, río, río, río_  
_Ahora mi mundo es perfecto!_

_Ahora mi mundo es perfecto!_

_Ahora mi mundo es perfecto!_

_Ahora mi mundo es perfecto!_

_Ahora mi mundo es perfecto!_

_Ahora mi mundo es perfecto!_

* * *

Aquí se termino el songfic-Parodia :(

Me siento mal por lo que le hice a Kyle...

Años después de la muerte de Kyle, se encontró en el piso del hospital psiquiátrico una grabadora y la letra de una canción -es la canción que acabo de publicar en este Songfic-

Dejen Reviews

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
